Sandy Shores
by Twisted-Web-Tales
Summary: Shipwrecked, Luffy finds himself a mermaid! Shameless Fish Smut!


He did not remember much.

They had been sailing through clear skies and calm waters only hours before. Heading to their next destination with high spirits... Everything was great, better then great in fact. They were on an adventure!

Then the next thing he knew, the last thing he could remember, the sky had began to grown dark with thick, swirling grey thunder clouds. The ocean began to churn and roll violently beneath them, almost throwing both crew and cargo overboard. Their ship creaked and heaved loudly with strain as the waves grew more vicious and unforgiving with each passing moment. He remembers the surprised yells and panicked cries of his crew as they desperately tried to regain what little control they had over their own fates, over their ship. Finally he remembers the loud splintering sound of wood shattering above and deafening snap of his ship's mast succumbing to the sheer, unbridled force of the gale winds before he is knocked overboard into the icy, black waters beneath...

He can not swim. He is sinking.

But despite the raging storm above, below those violent crashing waves- the ocean was remarkably calm...and he can hear the muffled cries of his crew fighting above.

So he tries to move his arms and kick his legs, to push himself forward towards that rough surface; but he can not. The icy waters seem to freeze him to the core, his rubber limbs flailing helplessly against an unforgiving current. He begins to feel a burning pressure in his chest and he gasps instinctively, allowing that cold black water to enter his mouth and nose- filling his lungs. Black spots fill his rapidly blurring vision as he grabs weakly at his straw hat, which was now floating out of his reach towards the murky ocean depths.

He was drowning. Dying.

His brain starts to slow and he feels death take ahold of him, it's like two cold arms wrapping around him from behind as the grim reaper embraces him close- then everything finally went black...

When he awakes, it's not to the sounds of fallen allies and friends greeting him openly and warmly into the pure white bliss of oblivion. But rather, to the feeling of the hot mid day sun beating down upon his face and the cool waves of the ocean lapping up against his submerged legs as he lay on a soft sandy shore. A softly sung melody fills his ears and delicate hands touched and smoothed the sides of his face- lulling him back to consciousness. He coughs, his chest heaving violently as it tries to expel the last of the salt water from his lungs and raises a weak hand to shield his eyes from the sun's radiance. All the while, that beautiful tune and loving caresses do not falter as his blurred vision slowly repairs itself and those black spots begin to fade from view.

It's a woman. A beautiful young woman. Her eyes a shallow ocean blue, her long hair a deep violet and adorned with colourful shells as it cascades gracefully down her pale, bare shoulders and back. She lay beside him on her stomach, her hands brushing through his wet hair and singing softly into his ringing ears. The song fell away to silence and her hands dropped away slowly as he sat up, pulling himself to his elbows weakly, squinting against the sun. He realises then, eyes widening that his head, chest and feet were bare, his shoes, shirt and beloved straw hat no doubt washed away in the storm.

"W-where am I?" His voice was rough like gravel, his lips felt cracked and his throat parched. He looked around the deserted beach, then over to the young woman, who sat up to lean on her side; her eyes never breaking away from his face.

She smiles, but does not speak, as she reaches out to him and touches his sandy cheek. He notices now that she is not human, but mermaid. Her long tail lay submerged under the soft ocean waves, the fins long and graceful with deep violets and blues merging together at the ends. The sun's light danced along her reflective fish scales, creating a beautiful vibrancy he had not seen before in other mermaids he had met previously. In fact, as she reaches for him a second time he noticed she did not look like other mermaids he had met at all. This mermaid lay completely naked before him, her top half holding all the right curves of the female body you would come to expect of a supple young woman. Yet her tail started further down her body, almost just above the knee in human terms, allowing her to have a lightly scaled pair of hips, buttocks and female privates. Purple scales lightly adorned her neck and stomach and her ears were finned and webbed.

He and his crew had not ventured this far down the Grand Line before, perhaps she was not a mermaid after all? Maybe a Siren? Whatever she was, she didn't seem to hold any shame for her nakedness and she didn't seem frightened or scared.

Her hand ran off his face, pass his jaw and neck to his chest where she touched the large X shaped scare softly. Intrigued by its strange shape and size.

"Do you understand me?" He asked once more, his hand reaching out to brush hers away. "What happened to my boat? Man I'm starving!" He whined miserably, his hand coming to rest on his stomach, which grumbled loudly in protest. She giggled softly before retreated backwards into the water, pulling his yellow waist scarf from him and wrapping it around her shoulders playfully as she did so.

"Hey! Wait!" He scrambled onto his knees after her quickly, watching her disappear under the blue ocean water. "Don't go! Where am I!?" His legs felt like lead, his body was sore and his thirst was maddening as he crawled after her, eyes scanning the hungry waves that lapped at the shore below.

He wades out to waist high waters weakly after her, moments pass and he is left staring hopelessly into the dark waves. His fleeting spark of hope almost extinguished to ash, he starts to believe she is not coming back and he has been truly abandoned on this deserted island when suddenly she erupts brilliantly from the cold waters beneath him, her arms encircling his neck as she mets her lips with his in a deep kiss. He is taken off guard as her tongue finds his and she melts into his surprisingly returning touch, she seems delighted by his response and giggles. He feels her withdraw from him with a laugh as she places a lost wet straw hat onto his head.

"You found it! You...you saved me?" He asked, fingering the beloved headwear, a smile on his dry lips. She did not respond, but instead released her hold on him a dived back into the salty waters, disappearing one more. Heavy legged he stumbled back onto the sandy shore and collapsed onto his back, tilting his wet hat over his face to shield himself from the mid day sun. He was tired.

It was the sound of water breaking that had him lifting his head and opening his eyes groggily. He watched his mermaid return, swimming up to the shore and pulling herself effortlessly over to his partially submerged body. She carried something unfamiliar slung over her bare shoulder, it was brown leather and awkwardly shaped. A water skin.

She quickly pulled herself over to him and came to rest on his chest, her long tail laying still between his legs, glittering in the sun. She weighed very little and she giggled like wind chimes in the breeze at his tired, bewildered expression. She did not speak as she opened the clasp on the leather water skin and poured a decent amount of fresh looking water into her own mouth. Was she showing him it was safe to drink?

Suddenly her delicate hands came up to rest on with side of his sandy face lovingly and her soft lips found his again as she pushed down into a deep, tender kiss. He felt the transfer of water from her mouth to his and his throat muscles instinctively began to contract, to drink down this precious resource like life itself depended on it. And it probably did!

He let her feed him the water through multiple transfers of the mouth, mostly because he was having trouble moving much of his body to do it himself, and her joyous laugh every time her lips broke away from his was absolutely addictive. There was just something about mermaids that left all men just a little bit helpless. With every drop he found himself become stronger, rejuvenating her strength.

Eventually the water ran out and he was left with just her lips on his in a long drawn out kiss, it was soft and tender, deep and slow. Their tongues glided against each other happily, her hands still cupping his face as her violet hair fell to curtain away the outside world. It was just the two of them. A washed up, overboard pirate captain and a playful, lonely ocean beauty; locked together in a sensual embrace on the shores of a deserted island.

His hands found their way to her back and came to rest on her lightly scaled hips, tracing absent circles over the bumpy texture; causing her to gasp and giggle into their kiss. He was not shy to the touch of another, far from it in fact, he was a hot blooded man. He was a vagabond pirate and he had often ventured from port to port- looking for adventure and bedding the occasional wench or whore.

A light, shallow breathed moan pulled him from his thoughts; her soft lips touching his ear- her hot breath moist against his sensitive skin. He shivers, his hands roaming her back and buttocks, enthralled by the way her body ached upwards towards the bright sun.

Her nimble, slightly webbed hands fell to the waist of his pants and she giggled with blushed cheeks as she pulled away the rest of his clothing. He was now just as naked as her. Grinning he grabbed her hips tight and rolled them both over the wet sand so he could stare down at her beauty. Her wet, seashell adorned hair spread over the shore, the purple of her shining scales; and the excited rise and fall of her soft breasts in anticipation. Her entrance was wet and her breathing hitched mid, deep kiss as he boldly pushed two fingers into her entrance.

She moaned into their embrace, giggling and cupping his face lovingly and kissing his lips. He wriggled his fingers inside of her: she was tight, warm and wet; her inner muscles soft and welcoming as he stretched and massaged her ready.

She pulled away from their kiss, moaning, she plucked his straw hat from his head and placed it in her own, a sly smile tracing her wet lips.

"Vaalor belin..." She breathed, arching her back and moaning loudly. He didn't understand her, but her voice was like the sweetest honey water to a dying man.

"Vaalor." She repeated breathlessly with flushed cheeks, her delicate hand reaching down to grasp his and pull it out of her before moving to gesture at her partners very erect member. "Belin..."

"Oh!" He grinned cheekily before readjusting himself above her, his hands gripping her shiny thighs as he pushed his way inside her with surprising force. She writhed under him as he began to thrust, her arms moving from his face to grip his strong, bare shoulders, her long beautiful tail twitching in the ocean waves every time he hit that spot that made her see stars.

"Ah! Yes!"

"L-lutarra...Lutarra!" She gasped into his ear as he doubled over her to thrust deeper, one hand dropping away to grasp at the white sand while the other's nails bit into his sweating flesh.

His breathing was heavy and despite his sore, lead heavy muscles, his body felt amazing; she felt amazing. This ocean beauty was driving him over the edge with her loud moans, hot wet kisses and soft hands that held on to him for dear life. It wasn't long until she was crying out in a language he didn't understand, her back arched and her nails racking down his back. He continued to thrust himself inside of her as she orgasmed, her inner muscles tightening around him. He cries out as pleasure encased every fibre of his body as she sent him over the edge into a power orgasm, ejaculating inside her and kissing her deeply.

Both breathing heavily, he rolled off her onto his back and she giggled before placing his straw hat onto his head and kissing his lips once more. He laughed and didn't bother to pull his clothes back on, he was beyond exhausted for even that. Pale, webbed fingers made their way back to that strange chest scar lovingly, his mermaid began to sing softly as she stroked it. He shut his eyes and sighed happily, he was hungry and lost; but not alone as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep.

When he awoke again the sun was just on the cusp of setting, the sky was stained with deep purples and bright orange; the faint patten of evening stars were barely pushing through to shine brightly above. It was quite, the soft crashing of waves onto the shore his only company; she was gone, there was no trace of her. A large banana leaf laying close to him on the waters shore caught his attention. His stomach growled when he noticed the selection on fish, fruits and fresh water skins left behind for him and waiting to be eaten. It also seemed like his sandals, yellow sash and shirt had been fished out of the oceans depths and laid out for him too! He sat up eagerly and something small fell from the large scar on his bare chest, he picked it up: is was a bright blue seashell. He smiled, griping it tighter in his palm and laughed. So it wasn't a dream after all!

Now...how was he getting off this island?

...

Random story that's been on my computer for too long!


End file.
